Don't Go
by Midoriri
Summary: He never wants him to go...He HATES it when he was to go... But every time, he's promised that he will return. Every time.


**Mood Music: Frankie J's "Daddy's Little Girl." Yes, I know Mello's a boy, but still. It seemed to fit. I **_**dare**_** you to see the music video to this and not cry!**

"Don't go!" a small boy cried out, tugging on the older man's pant leg. "Don't go!"

"Please, Mello, let go!" A teacher came in from behind, trying to pry the little boy away from his "victim." "C'mon, sweetheart, let go."

"No! No!" he cried, beating his tiny fists against the teacher's arm. "No-no-no!" The teacher didn't relinquish her hold on him, though it was getting even more difficult to contain him in her arms. A five-year-old, while not being very strong, had boundless energy, perfect for scrambling out of someone's grip. "Nooo!"

Another boy, three years old, was taking in the scene with his thumb in his mouth, wide eyes staring solemnly at the kicking and screaming child. He slowly moved forward and patted the teacher's leg.

"Not _now, _Near. Mello, calm down!"

"NOOO!" he screamed louder, tears collecting in his eyes and streaming down his cheeks. "Don't go!"

The man stared at him, lowering the one suitcase he had with him and moving closer to the teacher. He held out his arms, sighing. "Give him to me," he said quietly.

The teacher was happy to obey. In a half-second, the blonde-haired child had been transferred from her arms to the ones that belonged the black-haired man, and he calmed down by half. He wouldn't stop crying, however. The sobs came quietly as he buried his little face in the man's tee-shirt, clutching tha fabric and whimpering. "Don't go…don't go…"

"Shhh…it's okay…" he said quietly, stroking Mello's hair. "Calm down, calm down."

"I don't want you to go…" he whimpered pathetically.

The smaller boy, while not saying a word, seemed to agree, for he had moved from his previous spot on the floor over to the man's leg, and was wrapped around it tightly, like a chimp.

"Hey, boys, you know I have to go…" the man said quietly, one hand leaving Mello's waist to pat the smaller boy's head. "Don't cry, don't cry…"

"I don't want you to go…"

"I heard you…" He set the child down and eased his leg out of the Near's grip, smiling gently at them both. "I promise I'll come visit as soon as I can, okay? So be good."

The paler boy just stared and popped his thumb back into his mouth, his little forehead wrinkling slightly as he frowned. The other boy sniffled, wiping away tear after tear. "Don't go…stay here."

He felt a brief kiss on his forehead. "I'll finish up as soon as I can, and I'll come back.

Two boys were left in front of the door when it closed. One boy's cries intensified.

**-oOo-**

"What if you get shot?!" eight-year-old Mello cried, eyes wide. He stared up at the man again, once more in that same spot in front of the door. "You said it yourself, he's dangerous! You'll be shot, won't you?! You'll be shot, I know it!"

"Mello…"

"I don't want you to die!" he sobbed, rubbing his eyes with his fists. "Damn it!"

"Mello! Don't swear."

"I'll damn well…_hic_…swear if I want…" the boy cried. "You're gonna get shot, or stabbed, or something! And you don't care, you're just leaving!" He stomped his foot for emphasis, something that only girls did in his opinion, but what else could he do? "Don't go!"

_This seems oddly familiar…_the man thought, sighing and placing his hand to the boy's head. "I have to go," he said in a weary tone, as if he'd said it thousands of times before. Which he had.

Mello continued to sob. "Don't go…Near doesn't want you to go either…Stay here with us…"

But even as he cried, the hand left his head, he felt the familiar kiss on the forehead, and the door clicked shut. He cried louder, removing his shoes and throwing them at the wall. _"I hate you!" _he sobbed.

**-oOo-**

"He's not here today," the man said aloud as he glanced around. He wasn't at the door this time, now he stood outside, in front of the car. "Odd."

A pale boy clung to him, arms wrapped around his waist, face buried in his stomach. The man's hand absently patted his head. "Do you know where he is?" he asked.

Near shook his head against the white fabric, hugging tighter. "You promise to come home?" he asked, voice muffled.

Inside, a blonde boy couldn't hear his words. He was staring out the window in his room to the scene below, a hand to the glass. _He's leaving again…_ Eyes widened as the smaller boy released his death grip on the man. _He's leaving now…!_

"Well, you promise to be good?" the man asked.

"Aren't I always?" the younger boy said quietly, taking some hair between his fingertips.

A brief smile and a turn to the car.

_"Wait!"_

There was a sudden opening and slamming shut of a door, and the man was suddenly pitched forward a little by the force of a boy tackling him from behind. Thin, black-clad arms wrapped around his waist, squeezing tightly. "Don't go yet…"

Another smile. "You know I have to go. I have to hurry."

"I know. But…just for old time's sake…can we…?"

The man turned around and hugged the child back, tightly. "This is where you start begging me not to leave," he whispered in his ear.

Mello pulled away, smiling tearily. "Yeah, this is where you tell me you have to go anyway."

"And we have to call someone to pull you off of me."

"Yeah…"

They were silent, Near looking away, as if to grant them some privacy. Mello finally looked down, balling his hands into fists. "I'm gonna just…let you go, okay?"

"Because you're a big boy?" Mello could hear the smirk in those words.

"Y-Yeah."

He felt the hand on his head and pulled away. "Don't_ kiss_ me; that's for_ little_ boys!"

"I can't do it now?" was the surprised response.

Mello nodded, his cheeks pink.

"…Alright then."

The car drove away a few minutes later, and the two boys waved after it, one boy waving only a little, the other waving furiously with his whole arm extended. _I'll let him kiss me when he comes home…_ "I love you!" he called after the car, but the man couldn't hear him now.

**-oOo-**

Later, a blonde-haired boy sat in a park, gently pushing himself on the swing with his foot, a red-haired boy sitting a few feet away. Tears pooled out of his eyes. And his forehead burned where he wasn't kissed.


End file.
